Undying Dynasties
The Undying Dynasties are a faction within the 9th Age game. It is also a term used to describe the remnants of the oldest human empire, Naptesh , as well as inheritors and imitators of Naptesh, such as the Terracotta Army and the Barrow Legion Alberich Hauptmann (911 A.S.) Death Knows No Borders, chapter VI; Eichtal Press (Undying Dynasties armybook, p16) Alberich Hauptmann (911 A.S.) Death Knows No Borders, chapter IX; Eichtal Press (Undying Dynasties armybook, p58). The leaders of the Undying Dynasties have been described as nobles of their former lands, held to this world by their power and will long after their deaths Jorge Zamoran. An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world. Prepared for Prince Estaban (Main Rulebook). The armies of the Undying Dynasties are also undead and have been said to possess an intelligence greater than that of other undead Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage (The 9th Scroll issue #4). Magic Use The following is a quote used to describe the magic use of the wizards of the Undying Dynasties: On races and their magic (The 9th Scroll, issue #5) "Lying beneath eternal sands, sealed in tombs for centuries, the Undying Dynasties know the workings of time as no others. Dedicating themselves to the preservation and restoration of their golden civilisations. It is only magic which permits them to escape the decay of ages, and return their legions to unlife, time and time again. As they continually stir from their sarcophagi, the Pharaoh’s seek an age in which their society will never fall again." Naptesh of the Undying Dynasties.]] Main article: Naptesh Naptesh is, or was, a nation in northern Taphria Map of the Lands and People of the 9th Age, by Meradus Gercator, 962 A.S. (Main Rulebook). It was founded presumably in the Second Age The World Hymn, a reproduction of an Equitan tapestry, itself believed to be a copy of an ancient dwarven carving and poem dating from the first century AS. (Main Rulebook), and was once a fertile land Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entries from the 2nd and 3rd of Damos (Undying Dynasties armybook, p22) . At the height of its power, it was a great empire that spread far around the middle sea . The Great Dying Main article: The Great Dying The Great dying was an event that took place in the Third Age . The then king, Phatep, was betray and killed by Setesh. This plunged the nation into civil war between Setesh and the king's wife Queen Teput. The result of which is said to be that the gates of the underworld were closed off to the naptaan people. Naptaan Book of the Dead, translated by Abd al-Latif. (Undying Dynasties armybook, p11-12 Eventually the whole empire fell. Terracotta Army When Naptesh fell, many of its people fled. Among these was Haskhunet, high architect of Hanaphuk, who is said to have fled east. Some years later, Tsuandan records mentions a sage from the west appearing. The sage is said to have aided the emperor in constructing a terracotta army to guard his tomb. It is theorised that this army would be animated in similar way to naptaan golems, but the whereabouts of the tomb of the last Xun Emperor is unknown. Barrow Legions Many northern neighbouring nations and people to the naptaan empire assimilated the naptaan burial traditions. Creating barrow mounds imitating the pyramids of Naptesh. Like those pyramids, these mounds, many of which are found in Zagvozd, are rumour to harbour the undead. Explanations for this phenomenon differ. Some claim it is because the neighbouring people also assimilated some of the religion of Naptesh so were struck by the same curse that keeps them out of the underworld. Others that they imitated the necromantic arts from Setesh and therefore live on after death. Units Gallery UD Serpent Queen.png UD Naptaan Mage.png UD Golden Queen.png UD Army of the Dead.jpg Sources Category:Factions Category:Undying Dynasties